Amaterasu Seido
The Shrine of Lady Sun was a shrine that was older than the founding of the Centipede Clan that served it. The temple then grew into a large center of learning, as well as a standing remembrance of Lady Amaterasu. The Yoritomo trained their bushi on the mainland here. Since the ascension of Jade Sun, there was much debate as to exactly whom the temple should now be dedicated to. Masters of Magic, p. 56 History Founding In the latter part of the 3rd century a small branch of the Isawa family settled a remote region of the Rokugani coast known as Tani Senshio, the Valley of the Centipede, so named for the insects that infested the rocky ground of the valley near the Treacherous Pass in the Spine of the World Mountains. It would be the orrigin of the matriarchal Moshi family. Legend had it that the Amaterasu visited Isawa Moshi, and the temple was built to honor Lady Sun. Way of the Shugenja, p. 48 It stayed near Kyuden Moshi, at the foot of Mountain of Lady Sun, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 35 where it was believed that Moshi Azami spoke with Amaterasu. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 75 Amaterasu's Death After her death of Amaterasu in 1132 the Moshi Shugenja school remained at Amaterasu Seido, and she was still venerated by the Moshi, but in the same way that a beloved ancestor or lost family member might be. Over the years, the Moshi's emphasis on fire magic had waned along with their connection to Amaterasu. A new philosophy arose: if the Lady Sun was no longer within the heavens above, at least her legacy in the sky could be maintained for the benefit of the Mantis Clan. Rise of Jigoku In 1200 Shadowlands monster rose from the sea, and attacked the shrine. The [family|Moshi adhered to Lady Sun saved it from destruction. Act 3: Complications – Part 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Building The school was bright and airy, with windows and walls thrown open as often as possible in its four stories tall. The servants and younger students occupied the bottom floors, with students of higher rank on the upper floors. In the center of the third floor had a solar observatory that governed the Moshi calendar, and on a raised platform laid the Hand of the Sun Goddess. In the fourth floor the Moshi Daimyo instructed the most promising students. The top floor was used by the most advanced shugenja to perform their experiments. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 38 Tradition Reverence for the Lady Sun was the most ancient and hallowed tradition, which was shattered with her death, and it caused a substantial shift of philosophy and ritual for the family. Rituals of remembrance and memorials honor her. A common misconception about the Moshi was that the matriarchal family denied shugenja training to males. They also began to study the Fortunes linked to the Mantis, as Suitengu, Fortune of the Sea, and Isora, Fortune of the Seashore. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 199 Training The dojo taught the Moshi Shugenja, Yoritomo Shugenja, Moshi Duelist, and Moshi Guardian of the Sun schools. Shortly after their gempukku, all Moshi shugenja must take a lengthy voyage on a Mantis kobune, allowing the Moshi to strengthen their bonds with the kami of nature. It was renowned as a temple of true devotion and discipline Sensei The head priestess of Amaterasu Seido had always been the head of the matriarchal Moshi family. Notable Sensei * Moshi Azami * Moshi Jukio * Moshi Maiyomi * Moshi Wakiza Notable Students * Moshi Junichi External Links * Shrine of Lady Sun (Promotional) Category:Mantis Clan Dojo Category:Centipede Clan Dojo Category:Hinome province